


Thunder Buddies

by place_spaceship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU - Neighbours, Also; Taeyong's a dick brother just because, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutest kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mark protecting Haechan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Too much fluff, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: Haechan can't handle thunderstorms on his own. That's why Mark's there, to help and protect him.





	Thunder Buddies

Mark sat in bed, his face was half-lit with his dim phone screen that said it was well past midnight and the downpour of rain started pelting his window pane. It was obviously loud enough for Mark to feel an uncomfortable anxious feeling surging over him, "Man, I hope it doesn't get any worse, he's probably fast asleep," he said to himself as he thought about his next door neighbour and best friend who hated lightning and thunder. He pulled back his blanket and walked across the room to draw one side of his curtain. The night sky was completely taken over by swirls of dark grey clouds and faint orange streetlights that lit down both directions of the street. He guided his stare up further to the sky; not a star in sight, "Please stop raining, he needs to sleep, he'll be tired on the plane otherwise," he said as he let down the curtain and started back towards his bed. The boy next door would be flying out of the country for the winter holidays. He felt worried as if he were going to be the one to wake the boy up and have to explain himself.

Mark plonked down on his bed again and picked his phone up. The minutes of anxious waiting were gruelling, to say the least. The sound of the rain was not letting up, rather, it was only getting rougher. Mark started pouting to himself, "Stooop~" he moaned at his window, but to no avail. Shortly after, there was a sudden flash of white breaking through the boundary of the drawn curtains and Mark panicked. He looked scared and worried, he only knew what was coming next. Before he could bring himself to wait for it though, he ran straight downstairs and straight to the back door. Just as he reached it, there it was. The rumbling sound of thunder, rolling over him. He clasped his ears and hummed a silent tune to himself to calm down. "Come on, Chani, hurry up!" He said as he waited at his back door, with the lights off. A moment later there was a knocking sound coming from the door. Mark violently swung it open to reveal a boy wrapped in an oversized rain coat and boots who looked as if he were almost in tears, frightened.

Mark grabbed his arm, pulled him in and turned the light on to reveal the rest of his face. It was Haechan, Mark's best friend who, unfortunately, was scared to death by lightning and thunder. Mark pulled Haechan's coat off and hung it up on the rack behind him. It showed that he was already in his pyjamas,"Are you alright?" Mark asked as Haechan was pulling off his boots. Haechan shook his head, his eyes were welling with tears already, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mark. Every time I just- I just can't handle it!" He said, having trouble with his boots. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you, alright? It's not like you're the only one who's scared of a little lightning," Mark said as he knelt down to take Haechan's boots. He pulled them off, set them aside and stood back up. He cupped Haechan's face in his hands, Haechan's eyes closed at the touch, "You still tired?" He asked. Haechan nodded and Mark smiled, "Come on then," he said as he took his hands off Haechan's face and took his hand and lead them off upstairs to his room. Haechan already felt better than he did before the thunder.

They passed Mark's parents room and Haechan waved silently at the closed door. Mark pushed his door open and brought Haechan in. He closed the door as he walked in and moved to Mark's bed queen sized bed. Mark lifted Haechan's feet from the ground and brought them on to the bed. Just then, another flash of white reigned through the curtains, it was a fraction of a second longer than the first, meaning that the thunder was going to be louder and longer and Haechan flinched. He panicked and fought his way through the blanket and wriggled to let Mark in. Mark hurried in before the thunder could rumble. He moved dangerously close to Haechan and flung his arm around Haechan's waist, pulling him in, waiting for the thunder. "It's gonna be alright," Mark whispered as the waiting got more anxious. Haechan felt the pit of his stomach drop as the waiting elongated. A second later, it had begun.

Haechan whined and shook in Mark's arm. He turned and buried his head in Mark's neck, wishing it would stop. Mark knew why he was scared of lightning and he knew he was the only one that Haechan trusted to be with him during a storm. For this reason, he felt that it was only the right thing to take care of Haechan. He pulled Haechan up a little to reach his ear. "It's alright, you're alright Chani," he whispered so close to his ear, it was almost inaudible. The sounds sent shivers down Haechan's body and ultimately calmed him down. He stopped shaking in fear and waiting for the rolls of thunder to pass. He turned his head to see Mark's eyes and his warm smile. They lay face-to-face and Haechan completely calmed down. After a second of just looking at each other, Mark brought a hand up to the back of Haechan's head to pull him down. Mark planted a kiss on his forehead and Haechan let out a sob, a small, faint cry. Mark pulled his head back and Haechan looked up and smiled weakly, Mark thought it was cute though. They were now lying nose-to-nose and Mark loved it. He loved having a night in with Haechan, so much so that he would often just ask Haechan if he could sleep with him because he didn't feel like sleeping alone. It wasn't like Haechan didn't like it either, in fact, he might have enjoyed the night more so. Mark brought his hand to brush Haechan's hair, "Are you comfortable?" He asked. Haechan nodded, "Yup. Thanks, Mark," he said, donning another weak but adorable smile. Mark leant in even closer, "It's alright," he said as he planted a short kiss on Haechan's lips that stripped Haechan of his breath. Mark pulled back and watched as Haechan smiled and whispered, "Goodnight," to which Mark replied, "Goodnight, Chani. I love you." Haechan's heart stopped but the words just spilled out, "I love you too." They both blushed, and soon after, they were fast asleep.

They slept in each other's arms for the night and didn't even wake to next roll of lightning and thunder. They slept nose-to-nose, then lips-to-lips, then forehead-to-forehead until the morning, when the storm had completely subsided.

Mark was the first to wake, but he couldn't bring himself to wake Haechan up so he lay, facing Haechan the entire time. He was whispering to Haechan in his sleep, "Good morning Chani, I love you. You're so cute when you sleep," he said as he placed another kiss on Haechan's lips, who flinched in his sleep at the kiss, Mark giggled under his breath, "You are..... adorable, irresistible... what else? Sweet! Beautiful, dreamy...... mine?" Just then, Haechan had woken up and laughed, "Yeah, yours," he said as he pushed up to kiss Mark back through his messy hair covering his eyes. Mark smiled, "Good morning Chani," he said. "Good Morning, Marky," said Haechan. For the good part of an hour they lay in bed talking until a call came from downstairs, it was Mark's mum, "Mark, Haechan. Breakfast!" She called. Mark heard and looked back at Haechan, "How does she know you're here?" said Mark. "Probably those boots and my coat," said Haechan. "Ohhhhh, yeah," said Mark is realisation. They got up from the bed and hobbled downstairs to where they met with Mark's mother, "Morning sleepyheads," she said as she was scraping the last of the last of the eggs on to a plate. They passed her saying 'morning' and moved to the dining room table where Mark's older brother, Taeyong sat, picking at his plate while focusing mainly on his phone. He scoffed as the two walked in, "When are you two gonna stop being scared of lightning?" He said as he picked at his piece of bacon. "Shut up! You don't know nothing!" Said Mark, pulling out a seat for Haechan to sit at.

They ate breakfast silently and Haechan stayed to wash the dishes with Mark while Mark's mother had gone to work and Taeyong was locked up in his room. Needless to say, the dishes took longer than expected. "I have to go now," said Haechan as they finally finished drying and packing the dishes. "I know," said Mark, half-disappointedly. He walked Haechan to the back door where his coat and boots were, "Message me as soon as you get on the plane, and then as soon as you get wifi over there, and then skype me before you go to bed, and then when you wake up, alright?" Said Mark, tying Haechan's boot laces. Haechan laughed and waited till Mark was standing again, "I will," he said, before giving Mark a final kiss. "See you when you get back then," said Mark, "See you when I get back," said Haechan. He stepped out the door to the wet concrete footpath through the backyard and the gate that connected the two yards together. Mark waved out to him yelling, "I love you!" Haechan looked back and waved as he closed the gate, "I love you too!" Mark watched him go in before closing his door, now wishing there was a thunderstorm more often.


End file.
